Recently, a slide structure is being developed, in which a first member maintaining a constant width and a second member covering at least two width-direction side portions of the first member are relatively slidably assembled, and an urging device is interposed between the first member and the second member.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a slide structure for an armrest in a console box is disclosed, in which two width-direction (lateral-direction) side portions of a slider (a first member) are slidably supported by a pair of side-rails, (second members) attached to a vehicle body side (a box main body side), and an urging device is respectively interposed between each side-rail and each side portion in the width direction of the slider. According to the Patent Document 1, wobbling in the width direction of the slider can be controlled so as to obtain a stable usability.